


Wisdom and Waters

by gcldrush



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcldrush/pseuds/gcldrush
Summary: Prince Perseus had went along to a council meeting with his father, when he met the lovely Princess Annabeth who despised him and his kingdom, only because of a stupid feud between their parents. Percy, determined to win the affections of the blonde princess, while trying to save the country of Olympia from Kronos
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 1





	Wisdom and Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol this is mostly expostion so annabeth and percy dont meet yet yall can skip this you want but it might help explain stuff!!(also the gods have powers but no one's related except for apollo and artemis!)

The Country of Olympia had split into 11 kingdoms, after the war of The Titans. Olympus, the main and the biggest kingdom of them all was ruled by Zeus and Hera had two children Jason and Thalia.

Atlantia, the kingdom by the sea, was ruled by Poseidon and Amphitrite, they adopted a boy named Perseus after Amphitrite couldn't have more children after the curse was put upon all the gods.

Athens, the closest kingdom to Olympus, was ruled by Athena alone, though she has children named Annabeth and Malcolm.

Agria, the kingdom of plains and fields, was ruled by Demeter, and her daughters Miranda and Katie would soon rule the kingdom.

Letoni, more commonly known as the kingdom of the Sun and Moon was ruled by the twins, Apollo and Artemis, Apollo’s children Will and Kayla basked in the sun and were early risers, whereas Artemis’ ‘daughter’ Zoe preferred to soak the moonlight and was a night owl.

The joint kingdoms of Vulcani and Cyprus are one of the most powerful in the country, thanks to Hephaestus and Aphrodite who ruled the kingdoms. Aphrodite’s children, Silena, Drew and Piper all were varying contrasts of each other’s personalities. Hephaestus' children Leo, Harley, Nyssa, and Charlie are were very close with each other and in personalities.

Dionsyia is ruled by Dionysus and his twin sons Castor and Pollux. The kingdom is filled many vineyards and pubs.

The Underworld, the kingdom shunned by the rest of them is ruled by Hades and Persephone and their children Bianca, Nico, and Hazel all were different from each other in looks and personalities.

Sparta was ruled by Ares and his children Frank and Clarisse. The nation itself was a war ridden land with many petty fights taking place.

Hermeia is a fast moving kingdom, filled with merchants and the main kingdom of imports, ruled by Hermes and his sons, Luke, Connor, and Travis. Any vistor is welcome to Hermeia unlike some of the others.

* * *

Many years ago before the children, the Titan War took because of the king's father tried overthow his son's rule of Olympia. But the king refused to go down with a fight, he rallied his strongest warriors, the Olympians to help. The war went on for years but it came to a stop when Kronos was defeated, but the loss and curse was too much. Before he died he cursed the olympians to never have any heirs ever again, which devastated most of them. To appease them Zeus divided up the country into 11 kingdoms for them.

The kings and queens eventually found a way to bypass the curse, the gods had found orphans of the war in their respective cities and made them princes and princess with added characteristics and powers to match their 'parents'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post every few weeks


End file.
